Current wearable technology is limited in its application to tethering to devices within a limited range. Existing solutions tether (e.g., wirelessly) wearables (e.g., smart watches) to associated devices (e.g., smart phones and/or electronic pads (Epads)). These wearables operate at a limited distance from the tethered device, which is typically only within a few meters. This limitation is due to the antenna performance and digital processing employed by the wearables. As such, there is need for an improved wearable technology that increases the usable range to various communication systems.